Never The Same
by TWbasketcase
Summary: One Shot. Andy decides to go to Stubby's party Saturday night after the detention. He learns a lesson about himself and comes to a realization.


**Title**: Never The Same  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Summary**: Andy goes to Stubby's party Saturday night after the detention.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only, so please do not sue because I have shit all to give ya.  
**A/N**: Just a little plot bunny that was hopping around in my head; it's only gonna be a one shot. So here it is, I hope you like…let me know what you think.

**Never the Same**

I pulled up the driveway to the larger elegant home and turned off the ignition; I needed to clear my head of a few things and how else to do it with a big party, lots of friends, and free alcohol? I had spent my entire day in detention…it was rather interesting to say the least. The brain, the basketcase, the princess, and the criminal…four people I never, ever expected to get to know let alone talk to. I mean I am an all-star jock – a varsity letterman – with my mind set on a scholarship and a hot reputation. Well the former definitely, the latter not so much anymore.

I spun the keys around on my fingers swiftly – around and around and around – yet no matter how swiftly I moved everything seemed to be in slow motion. It seemed like it took me forever just to reach the door of the house; almost as if something was telling me not to approach. Almost as if I was a stranger in my own two shoes; I was a stranger in an unknown territory only I _had_ been here before and I _wasn't_ a stranger.

My palms were sweaty as I turned the doorknob and walked into the house. My vision was hazy as I looked around the place and saw people in silhouette. They were dancing, drinking, laughing, swimming…but there was no noise. No noise at all.

Every move I made had to be literally thought over as I was worried what would happen if I didn't pay attention. Was this really the world I had grown accustomed to? Were these really the people I had trusted to have my back? They were monsters, strange and forlorn looking; they were all big jokes, people that weren't real and were just figments of my imagination for all the years I had spent my high school days. I spun around quickly looking for something, someone…anything.

"Hey Andy…glad you could make it dude!" I seen Stubby in front of me; except it wasn't the Stubby I knew, this guy was a drunken asshole who didn't care about anyone or anything.

I nodded my head at him with no words spoken to respond. "How was detention? I bet it was a total bummer!" He screamed idiotically.

"_Now no school is gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case!"_

"_Is that clear? Good. Now maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself."_

"_Well hey Sporto! What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"_

"_I taped Larry Lester's buns together."_

"_That was you? Yeah I know him."_

I shook my head at the voices haunting me and looked at Stubby; finally seeing him clearly, "Detention was fine."

He shook his head, "You seem hypnotized man…what's wrong with you?"

"_What's bizarre? I mean…we're all pretty bizarre."_

"Nothing, Stubbs, I'm fine." He looked at me doubtfully and shrugged, "Wanna beer?"

I nodded my head and followed him to the kitchen. Inside there was about eleven or twelve people playing strip poker…all the guys talking to the girls like they are a piece of meat or something.

"_If you love someone, its okay."_

I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight; the way the girls giggled along not realizing – or maybe not caring – about the way they were being looked at. It made my stomach turn that two of the guys at that table often share hotel rooms with me when we go for meets out of town.

"Hey! Earth to Clark!" I spun around to Stubby who had a beer outstretched to me. I took it appreciatively and downed the entire bottle in a matter of seconds. He looked at me wide eyed, "Your dad busting your balls today or something, you seem like you got something up your ass."

"_He's like this mindless machine I can't even relate to anymore."_

"_Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family…your intensity is for shit"_

"No," I answered roughly. He looked a little taken back but he had no right to know anything about my personal life. He wouldn't understand…no one would understand, except of course…

"_I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling."_

"Holy have a cow man! I was just asking; I mean what else bothers you this much…you got a new broad or something?"

"_Nothing's wrong, it's just so different…I can see your face."_

"_Is that good or bad?"_

"_It's good."_

I looked at him sternly, "That's none of your concern. I'll see ya around Stubbs." I grabbed another beer out of his hand as I left the kitchen and proceeded into the living room. I heard him asking me questions and yelling behind me but I didn't care. His questions meant nothing to me suddenly; I felt as if I had no reason to answer to him…he wasn't my mom or anything.

"_He can't think for himself."_

"_You do everything everyone ever tells you to do…that is a problem!"_

I snorted and walked towards a bench in front of the window. As I walked by, a group of girls squealed and pushed one of their friends at me; it was Shauna Mitchell…a girl at my school, I think she is in my history class. I guess she would be considered a 'princess' and part of that 'popular' group. I noticed her drunken state and the way she carried herself like she had no self-respect whatsoever.

"_Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us."_

Yeah right! I finally see things through Brian's, or Allison's, or hell even Bender's point of view. These people were no one to look up to. They may be on top of the social ladder now but what good is that going to do in five years?

"Hey Andy…" She slurred, rubbing a hand over my chest, "How you doin' tonight, baby?"

"_She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot."_

"I was fine until you took it upon yourself to get all up on me." She stared at me wide eyed and jaw agape wondering if that really just happened. It did happen, if it was two weeks ago it wouldn't have happened. But I'm not about to let some girl use me to get her rocks off and then brag about it to her friends. I don't need that.

I shook my head and looked at her again; she was very angry and she was yelling at me. Her friends were staring at me as well; looking rather pissy-faced and disgusted. I wonder why people are popular if they go steady. Why is that? Why can't I date who I want without being looked down on for it? Why do I always have to be set up with my friend's girlfriend's friend? Why can't I just be…

…with Allison?

I looked back at the screaming girl in my face and wondered what ever happened for her to be so stuck up and rude. Why did she hate the world so much and why did she want to bring me down with her?

"_You don't understand the pressures they can put on you."_

I shook my head again and rubbed my eyes; yet still this girl and her friends were standing there laughing, pointing, yelling, cursing…and everything little rude and inconsiderate thing that they have always done but I had never been on the receiving end of. I wondered why – the entire time I hung out with them – why they liked to pick on people so much. I always laughed along – and although it was no better – I never really initiated it except for with Larry. But now I see this behavior in a new light; it was pointless as they tried to hide their insecurities. She was trying to make a fool out of me because I shot her down; she was trying to make up for the damage done on her by reeming on me. But it won't work…I don't care what she or her friends have to stay because it means nothing to me anymore. I will walk away and leave her standing alone and she will find someone else to look bad instead of herself.

"_You're just feeling sorry for yourself."_

"_Yeah well if I didn't nobody else would."_

I turned the other direction and walked into the back room with an indoor pool. People were swimming, skinny dipping, drinking, and just acting like asses. It all seemed in fast forward mode. They moved; they drank; they hollered; they made an ass out of each other. They think it is all in good fun but when they wake up in the morning they will be feeling helpless, humiliated, and sad. I never noticed the repeat motions in this lifestyle before up until now.

I popped the cap off the beer Stubby gave me and tipped it back. The first time it tasted refreshing, cold, and good. Now it only tastes warm and bland. I looked at the beer bottle and noticed how it resembled my life before the detention: warm and bland. Lying and putting on poker faces just to make myself believe I was happy rather than miserable. What I didn't know was some people can see right through that front.

"_That's very interesting…now why don't you tell me why you're really in here?"_

I looked up again as a group of my friends dumped a beer down a girl's white shirt as she walked by. She screamed in horror and ran quickly back into the safety of the house. I cocked my head to the side as I watched them laugh and high five each other…talking about the nice rack she has and how it couldn't make up for her face. They laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed like it was the greatest thing that they ever accomplished. And just now I realized it wasn't worth it…destroying people's feelings and stealing their dignity from right underneath them was not worth the popularity. I took one last glance in the room before I turned and walked away; away from the life I knew.

I was getting ready to leave but just before I grabbed the door Stubby and my friend Jack stopped me, "Where ya goin' Clark?"

I looked at them as my vision became hazy again, "Home."

They looked back at me with mocking faces and strange glares, "Too good to hang out with your buddies?"

I looked back at them and shrugged, "It'll never be the same."

They looked at me totally oblivious and confused; just like they always were. I gave them a small wave and walked out that door for the last time. I couldn't keep living my life that way…how could I be so ignorant to everything I had found out?

"_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal."_

I smiled; I was freeing myself…that I do know…and the fact that life will never be the same again. Was it for better or worse? I don't know…I guess I'll find out on Monday.

**The End**


End file.
